reddeadfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Beecher's Hope
Beecher's Hope est un lieu dans Red Dead Redemption et Red Dead Redemption II. Situé sur le territoire de West Elizabeth, dans les Great Plains, il est le principal lieu de résidence de la famille Marston. Histoire ''Red Dead Redemption II'' Entre 1899 et 1907, Beecher's Hope est un vaste terrain tristement vide, à l'exception d'une maisonnette en ruine habitée par des squatteurs. Abigail Roberts, la compagne de John Marston, entend parler de ce lieu et en parle à John, elle qui souhaite acquérir une propriété dans la région pour qu'eux et leur fils Jack puissent avoir leur propre chez-eux. Le père de famille refuse, principalement pour des raisons d'argent. C'est lorsqu'Abigail le quitte, emportant Jack avec elle, que John se résout à étudier la question. Grâce à l'aide de David Gueddes, le propriétaire de Pronghorn Ranch où les Marston travaillaient jusqu'alors, il obtient un prêt à la banque de Blackwater. Il acquiert donc officiellement le terrain après avoir chassé les squatteurs. Il retrouve alors l'Oncle et Charles Smith, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis huit ans. Ceux-ci vont l'accompagner dans la construction, pas-à-pas, de la maison de Beecher's Hope. John sollicite le responsable de la scierie de Blackwater, qui lui montre plusieurs plans de maisons en kit, faciles et rapides à monter. Ils rasent ainsi la maisonnette en ruine et l'aident à se procurer les divers matériaux, non sans mal : l'Oncle est enlevé par la bande des frères Skinner avant d'être secouru par John et Charles. La construction de la maison est le fruit de longs jours de travail de John et Charles, « supervisés » par l'Oncle qui les aide tout de même de temps à autre. Une fois la maison terminée, le trio est fier de son œuvre : la bâtisse semble solide et le reste du ranch commence à prendre forme. John décide d'écrire à Abigail pour lui signifier qu'il a une surprise pour elle : une maison rien que pour eux. Abigail et Jack reviennent auprès de John avec un chien, Rufus. Ils sont subjugués par Beecher's Hope, et Abigail reprend confiance en l'homme qu'elle aime. Les amis des Marston à Pronghorn Ranch leur apportent de vieux meubles. Sadie Adler passe quelque temps en compagnie des Marston, de Charles et de l'Oncle avant de repartir. Charles quitte également les lieux pour vivre sa vie, Beecher's Hope devenant alors une terre de paix et de tranquillité pour les Marston. ''Red Dead Redemption'' En 1911, Abigail et Jack sont enlevés par l'agent fédéral Edgar Ross, ancien de la Pinkerton National Detective Agency pour forcer John à traquer ses anciens frères d'armes : Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella et Dutch van der Linde. Il est alors impossible d'entrer dans la maison avant la mission « Le retour du hors-la-loi », située vers la fin du jeu. Toutes les missions d'Abigail Marston, de Jack Marston, ainsi que de l'Oncle commencent en ce lieux, et presque toutes s'y terminent. La dernière mission d'étranger « Je vous connais » se termine ici. ''Undead Nightmare'' Les événements de Undead Nightmare commencent ici, avec la mission "L'amour au temps de la peste", quand l'Oncle attaque John et Abigail après s'être transformé en mort-vivant. Elle se termine également en cet endroit, avec la mission "Le cavalier Blanc". Description La maison des Marston ressemble à un grand chalet ; l'intérieur est aménagé avec des têtes d'animaux empaillés, des meubles en bois et une grande cheminée centrale. Les principales pièces de la maison sont : *La chambre de John et Abigail. *La chambre de Jack. * Une salle de stockage (qui est aussi la chambre de l'Oncle) *Une salle à manger. *Une cuisine. *Un grand salon. Parfois, dans Red Dead Redemption, des meutes de loups ou des Cougars, voir des Ours bruns, peuvent être présents autour du ranch. Il est donc conseillé au joueur de rester prudent. D'autres animaux moins dangereux peuvent aussi être vus (coyotes, renards, ...). Dans Red Dead Redemption II, la maison est assez vivante. Abigail joue parfois du piano, prépare à manger pour la famille, se repose dans le salon ou dort dans la chambre parentale. Jack se repose sur son lit, va chercher à manger dans la cuisine tandis que l'Oncle traverse la maison de temps à autre pour s'asseoir. Anecdotes *Beecher's Hope se trouve tout proche de Blackwater, ce qui facilite les trajets en ville. *Avant la mission « Le retour du hors-la-loi », la ferme semble abandonnée, et l'Oncle est introuvable. *Durant les dernières missions, Jack, Abigail et l'Oncle étant à l'extérieur, les animaux présents sur la propriété n'attaqueront pas. Cependant, ils fuient à l'approche du joueur et reprennent une attitude normale une fois sortis du domaine. Retourner dans le domaine les font revenir à une attitude non hostile. Ils peuvent ainsi être tués facilement. *Dans les cauchemars d'outre tombe, si le joueur retourne à Beecher's Hope après la première mission et avant la dernière, il pourra apercevoir Abigail et Jack dans la chambre principale toujours transformés en zombie. Le joueur peut les tuer mais cela déclenchera la mort de John Marston. *Une récompense d'avatar et disponible dans le grenier du ranch. * Quand le joueur revient à Beecher's Hope en 1914, un ou deux chevaux peuvent parfois être attachés à la barre d'attelage qui est devant la grange. D'une fois à l'autre, ce ne sont jamais les mêmes. Il n'y a cependant pas d'explication à leur présence, qui peut être due à un bug ou bien à un easter egg. * À l'étage de la grange est écrit "Oh My Son My Blessed Son". C'est un code qui permet au joueur de jouer Jack Marston. * Dans Red Dead Redemption II, il est possible après l'épilogue que John travaille dans le ranch à traire des vaches, remplir les abreuvoirs d'eau, donner des graines aux poules, vendre des œufs et du lait, ramasser le fumier et couper du bois. Tombes Une fois la mission "Le dernier ennemi à abattre" accomplie, trois tombes apparaissent à Beecher's Hope. Ce sont celles de John, Abigail et de l'Oncle. Elles sont légèrement en hauteur, sur une colline au nord du ranch. Cependant, si le joueur se rend à cet endroit avant qu'il ne fasse cette mission, il peut déjà voir deux marques à l'emplacement où se trouveront les tombes de John et d'Abigail. C'est aussi à cet emplacement que le joueur retrouve l'homme mystérieux pour la dernière partie de la mission "Je vous connais". Liste des tombes,de droite à gauche, et de leurs inscriptions (les traductions, si besoin est, sont entre parenthèses) : * John Marston / 1873-1911 / Loving husband and father ''(« ''Mari et père aimant ») / Blessed are the Peacemakers (« Heureux les artisans de la paix ») * Abigail Marston / 1877-1914 / « Always in our hearts » (« À jamais dans nos cœurs ») * L'Oncle /'' Died in 1911'' (Mort en 1911) / Impossible to forget (« Inoubliable ») en:Beecher's Hope de:Beecher’s Hope (Ortschaft) es:Beecher's Hope it:Beecher's Hope Catégorie:West Elizabeth Catégorie:Lieux dans Red Dead Redemption Catégorie:Lieux dans Red Dead Redemption II